Onstage!
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Lights! Camera! Action! Well, more like romantic comedy, really. Kiku Honda, the up-and-coming actor and his manager, the famous Kagome Higurashi! Introducing Hetalia: Axis Powers, the television series! short oneshot for Fluffywhitefox- JapKag


MCD: Ok, so I'm doin' this for Fluffywhitefox, 'cos my mind is currently having a terrible case of writer's block (srsly...the next chapter of **Where Is Home** is just sitting there, depressed...) and she asked me for this, 'cos my last Kag/Jap oneshot was angsty. So here I am :D

WINGIN' IT, cos i have no idea how this'll turn out~

**!~*~!**

Kiku waited for about 3 seconds until he heard distinct click.

_That's my cue. _He thought and slowly turned around, sakura petals falling in a way that he could only describe as a school girl's fantasy moment.

_It's odd to think that millions of women __**will **__act like crazed schoolgirls over this... _he thought, then spoke his lines, sword at the hip and outfit comfortably snug.

"Herro. I'm very preased to meet you." he recited his first line as a samisen played in the background.

"...Aaaaaand cut, print! That was perfect, Honda. Now if only Jones was more like you, more serious about his job..." the director, Hidekaz Himaruya, nodded and Kiku gave a small smile as he walked past.

"Arigatou." Kiku bowed, but Himaruya was already preoccupied with the script for the next episode with Feliciano Vargas, the actor for North Italy.

Hetalia: Axis Powers, the very popular internet manga was being made a television show. It had been debated whether there should be an anime or a television series; however, since anime was less favored by many countries over television shows, it had been decided that it would be a historical/humorous type of show, with possible yaoi- Kiku refused to call it "gay romance", it just didn't sound right- pairings but also straight pairings for the romance lovers, with some political problems and angst at certain parts. It was quite an odd mix, but everything mashed together seemed to be a popular thing, since Hetalia was so incredibly popular. Kiku had even heard rumors that there would be a film in the making in the near future.

Kiku Honda sighed, the slight stress from his first technical day at the studio already taking it's toll. Playing and representing the entire country of Japan, his homeland, was a bigger responsibility than it seemed. He wanted to make sure everything went right and he didn't make an absolute fool of himself. He was glad that he was so "in-character" all the time, although he did talk more than "Japan" did and was much less... prude-ish. It seemed so easy, since it came naturally to him.

Well, he thought, at least he didn't have to play a role like the Vargas brothers. North Italy was played by the rather stoic younger Vargas brother, Feliciano, which was hard to imagine when he got all flowery and sunshine and pasta onstage. He was an extremely convincing actor with lots of experience. His brother, Lovino, as well. It was strange because Lovino was pretty quiet most of the time, soft and was a _lot _kinder than his linguistically-colorful character portrayed.

And then there was Ludwig Edelstein, the man acting as Germany, and also the cousin of the man playing Austria, Roderich Edelstein. Ludwig had a great sense of humor and loved to laugh, and an even greater poker face, making him a great actor for strict Germany and a tough hand at cards as well.

Kiku sighed through his nose and pinched the bridge of said body part, wondering why he was comparing himself to them again. He was just starting his career in acting, while all of them were experienced, talented, loved. He was a nobody. They had fangirls and even fan_boys_. All Kiku had was...

"Kiku-chan!"

Kiku gulped. _Don't say 'all I have is Kagome'! Kagome is better than 1000 fangirls! You should be more grateful... _he mentally scolded himself as his best friend, manager, and long-standing crush ran up and hugged him tightly. Kiku chuckled and hugged her back, blushing and smiling softly. Kagome Higurashi was the best friend he could ever have and more (although, with harboring a giant crush on her since forever, it wasn't the type of "best friend and more" that he hoped for...)

Kagome had worked on previous television sets before with numerous actors, and had been an actress herself, playing one of the main roles in the hit television series _Inuyasha _as the main miko, and the famed director, Rumiko Takahashi, had even changed the main character's name to Kagome Higurashi because she herself was so loved as an actress and manager. Kiku had been so glad that she had remembered him when he called her agency; they had gone to school together and worked together in the drama club. She'd been delighted to come out in person and help represent him as an up and coming actor.

"You did wonderful out there, Kiku-chan. I just wish they would give you more lines so that everyone could see just how great you are!" she pulled away from him, announced and put on a determined, thoughtful face. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, already missing the warmth of her touch.

"Eheh, that's quite alright, Kagome. I don't even think I'm ready for this role, compared to how much the others get to say." he urged modestly and his closed eyes arched into an anime-style smile. Kagome always told him he looked so much like an actual anime character that it made her laugh. And he loved hearing her laugh.

"Oi, don't say that!" she giggled and lightly thumped his still-costume-clad chest. "You're just as great as they are, maybe even better. I can't wait to see you on the television with the rest of them!" she complimented him and he flushed pink and bowed.

"A-ah, arigatou, Kagome-san." he smiled shyly and she rolled her eyes, an exasperated sigh puffing through her lips.

"I told you not to talk so formally with me, Kiku-_chan_! We're best friends, so stop acting like I'm a total stranger," she smiled, turning away a little. "Anyway, I have to go talk to one of my friend's clients, some voice actor named Christopher Bevins. I'll meet you at your house for dinner- I'll take you to that famous ramen stand you love, 'kay?" she smiled apologetically at him and slung her bag over her shoulder. Kiku hid his slight disappointment and nodded rapidly.

"Hai, hai. It's a d-date!" he sputtered quickly and she giggled, the faintest pink blush dusting her cheeks as she turned away. She turned around and waved to him at the door. He waved back, red striping his face. He could not _believe _he'd just called their meet-up a d-...a _date!_

Kiku cheered mentally as he turned towards his dressing room and raised a fist to his heart, trying to keep in his excitement. He had a date with Kagome, Kagome Higurashi! Oh, how long had he wanted for this? Ever since the 8th grade, no doubt, probably longer. _Nothing could ruin this moment! _

Well, at least, that's what he thought until the perverted bisexual Arthur Kirkland (also known as "England") snuck up behind him and grabbed his ass...

!~*~!

I like this one :3 TOTES screwed with the characters' personalities! I mean, srsly, could you imagine a _kind _Romano? Well, beside Spamano, Itacest, tender moments in fanfiction... XD


End file.
